1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage or bags used for storage and travel, and more particularly relates to an innovation which facilitates the conversion of such a bag for use as a hanging organizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, travel bags have generally exhibited a box style and their use, especially regarding access to articles within, has been accordingly limited. However, when traveling it is often desirable to organize one's belongings and to present them in an accessible manner, yet no item of luggage, and particularly a box style travel bag, has successfully achieved a design which readily converts to an effective organizer.